Lo que pasó
Lo que pasó (en inglés, What Happened) es un libro escrito por Hillary Clinton en 2017 acerca de sus experiencias como candidata del Partido Demócrata y de una elección general para Presidenta de los Estados Unidos en las elecciones de 2016. Publicado el 12 de septiembre de 2017, es su séptimo libro con su editor, Simon & Schuster. Origen y publicidad anticipada izquierda|miniaturadeimagen|Clinton hablando sobre el libro con [[Cheryl Strayed en BookExpo America]] La existencia de una nueva obra de Clinton fue revelada en febrero de 2017, pero en ese tiempo fue anunciado como un volumen de ensayos centrado en los dichos favoritos de la autora, con solo algunas alusiones a la campaña. Los términos financieros de ese escrito, que no tenía un título anunciado, no se dieron a conocer públicamente pero observadores de industria esperaban que su compensación monetaria fuera grande. La nueva finalidad de la obra y su sustancia temática fueron reveladas en julio de 2017. Después de que el título fuera anunciado, fue ridiculizado con memes sarcásticos en Twitter. The New York Times escribió que el objetivo declarado del libro era ofrecer una visión íntima de cómo fue para Clinton postular como la primera mujer candidata presidencial de un partido importante en la historia de los Estados Unidos, en una campaña a menudo feroz y turbulenta. Esta es su tercera memoria, luego de Historia Viva (2003) y Decisiones Difíciles ''(2014); la publicidad anticipada del libro sostuvo que sería su obra "más personal" hasta el momento y citó de sus palabras en la introducción del libro: "En el pasado, y por las razones que intento explicar (en el libro), sentí a menudo que debía ser prudente en público, como si caminara sobre un cable sin red de seguridad. Hoy bajo la guardia". Clinton prometió un nuevo nivel de franqueza como tema principal de la publicidad inicial que rodea el libro. También se dijo que el trabajo incluía algunas ideas de autoayuda sobre cómo superar experiencias altamente desagradables. Contenidos ''Lo que pasó está organizado en seis partes principales, tituladas: "Perseverancia", "Competencia", "Hermandad", "Idealismo y Realismo", "Frustración", y "Resiliencia". Cada parte tiene de dos a cinco capítulos dentro de ella.What Happened, pp. viii-ix. El libro comienza con una escena de la investidura presidencial de los Estados Unidos de 2017, a la que asistieron ella y su esposo, donde Clinton vio a Donald Trump asumir el cargo. Ella empieza: El libro cierra con una escena de un discurso que dio en su alma mater Wellesley College. Clinton concluye el libro con un consejo a los lectores para que "sigan adelante". El libro es un relato en primera persona de una de los candidatos involucrados en las elecciones presidenciales de Estados Unidos en 2016. El libro está dedicado "al equipo que estuvo conmigo en 2016", y uno de los capítulos del libro es en gran parte una lista de todos los que trabajaron en su campaña.What Happened, p. 465. En el libro, Clinton culpa de su derrota electoral a una combinación de factores, incluyendo a James Comey, Vladimir Putin, Barack Obama, Mitch McConnell, The New York Times, los medios de comunicación masivos, Bernie Sanders y sus seguidores, a la candidata del Partido Verde Jill Stein, sexismo, al resentimiento blanco, y a ella misma, específicamente sus comentarios sobre poner a "mineros de carbón fuera del negocio" y etiquetar a los seguidores de su adversario como una "cesta de deplorables". |autor= y |apellido= redundantes (ayuda) Categoría:Wikipedia:Páginas con referencias con parámetros redundantes Categoría:Hillary Clinton El libro contiene un número de las propuestas de política de Clinton, presentando su análisis de una área de problema y sus ideas para cómo para solucionarlo. Otro tema del libro es cómo para conseguir a través de experiencias difíciles. Clinton habla su práctica de yoga y su gustando de chardonnay. Pero en particular, lista un número grande de libros que ayudó su soportar la pérdida en una manera u otro. Estos misterios incluidos por Louise Penique, Jacqueline Winspear, Donna Leon, y Caroline y Charles Todd. También incluyeron el Neapolitan novelas de Elena Ferrante, los trabajos espirituales de Henri Nouwen, y el recogió poemas de Maya Angelou, Marge Piercy y T. S. Eliot. Ventas Domestic sales The hardcover edition was published on September 12, 2017; it immediately went to the top of the Barnes & Noble, Amazon, and the USA Today bestseller lists. It debuted at number one on ''The New York Times'' Best Seller List for both hardcover nonfiction and combined print and e-book nonfiction sales where it stayed for 2 weeks. It dropped to number two on both lists in its third week. By the beginning of November it had spent six weeks in the top four positions of the list. By the beginning of January 2018 the book had spent sixteen weeks on the list. The following week it fell off. What Happened sold 300,000 copies in its first week. The first-week sales were lower than her 2003 memoir, Living History, but triple the first-week sales of Clinton's previous memoir, 2014's Hard Choices. The first-week hardcover sales for What Happened were 167,000. This marked the strongest hardcover debut for a nonfiction book since 2012's No Easy Day. Simon & Schuster also announced that What Happened sold more e-books in its first-week than any nonfiction book had since 2010. The book debuted at number one of the Publishers Weekly "Top 10 overall" and "hardcover nonfiction" bestseller lists. In its third week on the lists, it dropped to number three of the "Top 10 overall" and to number two of the "hardcover nonfiction" lists with a total of 311,982 hardcover copies sold. As of December 10, 2017, the book had sold 448,947 hardcover copies. International sales What Happened also performed strongly in its release outside of the United States. In Canada, What Happened debuted atop The Globe and Mail s hardcover non-fiction best sellers list. It remained atop the chart for six consecutive weeks. In the United Kingdom, '' What Happened'' debuted atop The Sunday Times bestseller list. In Ireland, What Happened was able to peak atop the Nielson Bookscan component chart for hardcover non-fiction. On the primary Irish Nielsen Bookscan chart tracking sales of both hardcover and paperback books in all genres, What Happened debuted at number ten (selling 767 copies). It jumped to number seven in its second week (selling 800 copies). It jumped further to number four in its third week (selling 1,117 copies). In its fourth week it dropped to number six (however with consistent sales, selling 1,116 copies). It exited the top-ten in its seventh week. In New Zealand, What Happened debuted number 8 on Nielsen Bookscan's "International Non-fiction - Adults" chart. In Australia, What Happened charted on Books+Publishing s bestsellers chart. Critical reception What Happened polarized book critics. Entertainment Weekly gave it a "B" grade. EW review system: B - Good, something you'll be glad you took in, even if it doesn't become a classic. Writer Tina Jordan said: I think the first woman candidate for President, the one who won the popular vote, has every right to offer her own take on the election. But bear in mind that many — if not all — of the people tearing down Clinton and her new memoir, What Happened, haven't actually read it. Bear in mind, too, that few — if any — of these same people called out Bernie Sanders for writing his own campaign memoir, one that dropped just days post-election. No, there's some sort of special virulence reserved for Clinton. And she gets it. In fact, she spends much of What Happened parsing that very question. Jennifer Senior of The New York Times said: "What Happened" is not one book, but many. It is a candid and blackly funny account of her mood in the direct aftermath of losing to Donald J. Trump. It is a post-mortem, in which she is both coroner and corpse. It is a feminist manifesto. It is a score-settling jubilee. It is a rant against James B. Comey, Bernie Sanders, the media, James B. Comey, Vladimir Putin and James B. Comey. It is a primer on Russian spying. It is a thumping of Trump. For [[The Washington Post|''The'' Washington Post]], writer David Weigel noted that Clinton "apologizes to the reader, who has to relive all of this. 'It wasn't healthy or productive,' she writes, 'to dwell on the ways I felt I'd been shivved.' It's a perfect word, 'shivved.' The Hillary Clinton of this bitter memoir ... again and again ... blames herself for losing, apologizing for her 'dumb' email management, for giving paid speeches to banks, for saying she would put coal miners 'out of business.' She veers between regret and righteous, sometimes in the same paragraph." A review in the Chicago Tribune by Heidi Stevens stated that the passages in the book about Russia's involvement in the US election "read like a spy novel". Thomas Frank in The Guardian contends that "Unfortunately, her new book is less an effort to explain than it is to explain away. ... Still, by exercising a little discernment, readers can find clues to the mystery of 2016 here and there among the clouds of blame-evasion and positive thinking." An analysis by Ezra Klein, editor-in-chief of Vox, saw a different role for the book, making reference to Clinton's belief that progress is best made by working within the political system: "What Happened has been sold as Clinton's apologia for her 2016 campaign, and it is that. But it's more remarkable for Clinton's extended defense of a political style that has become unfashionable in both the Republican and Democratic parties." David L. Ulin of the Los Angeles Times wrote in his review for the newspaper that the book is a "necessary — if at times clunky and unconvincing — retrospective" and that "She should have been president, and she knows it; regret and loss is palpable throughout the book. And yet it's also the case that she remains unable to reckon with just what happened in the 2016 election, looking for explanations, for reasons, while at the same time never quite uncovering her own complicity." Sarah Jones of The New Republic wrote: The real problem with What Happened is that it is not the book it needed to be. It spends more time on descriptions of Clinton's various post-election coping strategies, which include chardonnay and "alternative nostril breathing," than it does on her campaign decisions in the Midwest. It is written for her fans, in other words, and not for those who want real answers about her campaign, and who worry that the Democratic Party is learning the wrong lessons from the 2016 debacle. Jeff Greenfield wrote in Politico Magazine that the book suggests "that the person we've seen over the past quarter-century, and the person we watched seek the presidency twice, is the authentic Hillary. In fact, to judge by her book, she may have been the most authentic person in the race." Awards and honors Time magazine listed What Happened as #1 on its list of the best non-fiction books of 2017. NPR's Book Concierge included What Happened on its list of "2017’s Great Reads". What Happened also won the Goodreads Choice Award for Best Memoir & Autobiography. Book tour during Hillary Clinton Live]] It was announced on August 28, 2017, that Hillary Clinton would be starting a North American book tour in September 2017 to promote What Happened, as well as the picture book '' It Takes a Village'' (a new take on that 1996 volume). Clinton scheduled more than thirty appearances in cities across the United States and Canada as part of an official book tour which lasted through December 2017. Clinton also traveled to the United Kingdom to promote the book. In part, the events in the United Kingdom were considered a great success, with tickets being sold out in less than an hour in some places. In May 2018 she took her book tour to New Zealand and Australia. Hillary Clinton: Vivo Clinton partook en una serie de compromisos tituló Hillary Clinton: Vivo. En muchos de sus aspectos, Clinton estuvo conocido con las audiencias entusiastas que llenan multi-millar-locales de asiento. Fichajes de libro Además de Hillary Clinton acontecimientos Vivos, Clinton libro aguantado también fichajes en ubicaciones a través de los Estados Unidos cuando parte de su visita de libro. Ticket para los fichajes particulares vendidos-fuera muy pronto después de salir a la venta. Para caso, ticket al fichaje de Clinton en Vroman Librería en Pasadena vendido-fuera dentro noventa minutos. El presidente de Vroman la librería informó que sea el más rápido que la tienda nunca había vendido-fuera para un acontecimiento. En los Estados Unidos, algunos de las parones de la visita de libro estuvieron localizadas relativamente cerca Chappaqua, Nueva York, donde Clinton mantiene su residencia personal. Aun así, ella libro aguantado también fichajes en faraway a sitios les gustan California o Colorado. Véase también * Hillary Clinton campaña presidencial, 2016 * Destrozado: Interior Hillary Clinton está Condenado Campaña Referencias Enlaces externos * Discusión con Clinton en [https://www.c-span.org/video/?433997-1/hillary-clinton-discusses-new-memoir-happened Qué Pasado], septiembre 18, 2017, C-GIRÓ * Discusión con Clinton encima libro y relacionó asuntos con Ezra Klein, septiembre 12, 2017